Class Emulation
UMD Emulation Chart Technically 10 points of UMD are required for each level less than 5. One level is the minimum required to use a class restricted item (40 UMD points + 1 of the base class). Unless you have 16 rogue or 17 bard, in which case you can use anything you want. The character levels above are the raw levels required for the non-cross-classed skill required. You may use items in game to modify your UMD score so that items can be worn/used. '' Class Emulation Rule Specifics To help us balance classes, we came to a consensus that there would need to be some changes made to class restrictions. This class emulation rule is unique to RoT. Please note that items worth 125000 gold or less(ie. ILR of 8) are not subject to these class restriction rules. Emulating a Class: 5 Levels of the class - + Bard Levels/5 + Rogue Levels/5 You need at least 1 level of the class unless you have 17 true bard levels or 15 true rogue levels . Even if you have 70 UMD, you will not be able to equip the item in question unless you have the minimum 1 level of the class to be emulated, or 16 levels of Bard or Rogu. --Note in order to wear class item which requires 5 levels of one class TBL +20 umd is required! Where TBL is 17 levels of bard or 15 levels of rogue. '''Example #1': No bard or rogue levels with 40 UMD 5 Levels of the class - + 0 Bard Levels/5 + 0 Rogue Levels/5 = 5 Levels of the class - UMD/10 = 5 Levels of the class - 40/10 = 5 Level of the class - 4 = 1 Level of the class required Example #2: 20 Bard Levels with 10 UMD 5 Levels of the class - UMD/10 + 20 Bard Levels/5 + 0 Rogue Levels/5 = 5 Levels of the class - 10 UMD/10 - 20 Bard Levels/5 = 5 Levels of the class - 1 - 4 = 0 Levels of the class required Example #3: 14 Rogue levels with 30 UMD 5 Levels of the class - UMD/10 + 0 Bard Levels/5 + 14 Rogue Levels/5 = 5 levels of the class - 30 UMD/10 - 14 Rogue Levels/5 = 5 Levels of the class - 3 - 2 (rounded down) = 1 Level of the class required Doesn't have enough rogue levels for exemption of the minimum 1 level rule. Example #4: 10 bard levels with 10 stormsinger levels in which you have taken the bard spellcasting progression. You have 30 UMD. 5 levels of the class - UMD/10 + 10 Bard Levels/5 + 0 rogue levels/5 = 5 levels of the class - 30 UMD/10 - 10 Bard Levels/5 = 5 Levels of the class - 3 - 2 = 0 Levels of the class required Meets the class restriction exemption as you have taken the bard spellcasting progression for stormsinger. Example #5: 5 Bard / Stormsinger 10 / Canaith Lyrist 10 /Cleric 5 with the cleric spellcasting progression chosen for both PrC's. You have 50 UMD. 5 Levels of the class - UMD/10 + 5 Bard Levels/5 + 0 Rogue Levels /5 = 5 Levels of the class - 50 UMD / 10 - 5 Bard Levels/5 = 5 Levels of the class - 5 - 1 = 1 Level of the class Doesn't qualify for the class restriction exemption for the minimum 1 level of the required class as the spellcasting progression for bard wasn't taken for Stormsinger or Canaith Lyrist. And a final note: Bonus Skill points are not calculated on join from items and extras. If your base UMD is high enough, the items will remain equipped at login. This is a core engine issue. So, while a Rogue 16 can equip everything, some items (epic crafts in particular) may be unequiped at login and server changes. Also keep in mind --if your inventory is full these items will get dropped as there is no place for them to go into the inventory!Category:Character Attributes